


Repayment

by That_Bitch_Snitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Imperial Era, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bitch_Snitch/pseuds/That_Bitch_Snitch
Summary: Rex is injured protecting Maul. Maul finds a way to repay him.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> i heard "sub Maul" and just had to write something

"That was _foolish,"_ Maul hisses.

Rex makes the effort of scowling over his shoulder, despite the bloody mess that had been made of his back. "Pot, kettle."

Maul growls, his concern quickly being replaced by anger. Rex had been so still, and there had been _so much blood_ -

"Foolish," he repeats. He touches the bandages wound around Rex's torso, doesn't manage to stop his hands from shaking. Rex is still armored from the waist down, flecks of blood still spattered across his kama. He looks much better now, after several hours and the very last of their bacta; well enough that Maul feels less like murdering the entire Imperial Stormtrooper Corps and more like murdering Rex for being stupid enough to throw himself between Maul and a grenade.

Rex twists around with a soft hiss and catch's Maul's jaw in his hand. "I'm _fine,"_ he rumbles, pulling Maul in for a kiss. He's warm and solid and _alive_ and Maul melts against him, just a bit.

 _You might not have been,_ Maul thinks when they break apart. It's only when Rex raises an eyebrow that he realizes he spoke aloud.

"You worried about me?" Rex rumbles.

Maul sniffs. "And if I am?"

Rex grins, quick and predatory, and kisses Maul again. His hand moves to curl around the nape of Maul's neck, pulling him closer. There's an awkward shuffle of bodies as they resituate themselves, movements punctuated by hisses and grunts and hampered by the fact that neither of them wanted to stop touching the other. Rex is warm and shirtless and _alive_ under Maul's hands, Maul's mouth; he pants into Maul's mouth, shivers under his touch, bites at his lip.

Maul hisses and pulls back to lick at the blood. Rex is watching him, eyes dark and lustful, lips red and swollen from kissing.

"Enjoying the view?" Maul whispers, leaning forward.

Rex's voice is hoarse. "It's got its perks."

He pulls Maul back in, pressing his lips against Maul's throat.

Maul lets his eyes drift shut as Rex traces the lines of his tattoos, nipping and sucking where the inked designs come to points. Rex likes Maul's tattoos - it's almost adorable, how much attention he pays to them. (In his quieter moments, Maul admits that he finds it flattering - the way Rex pays attention to _his_ body, to the unique lines and patterns on his skin.)

"Beautiful," Rex murmurs into the hollow of Maul's throat. "Beautiful, _beautiful."_

Maul grips at Rex's hips, blinking _hard_ to clear his mind enough to speak coherently. "Your back -"

"Oh, I don't plan to be on my back," Rex growls in Maul's ear. "I think I'd rather see you on your knees, _thanking_ me for saving your life."

Maul groans at the thought of Rex's cock in his mouth, listening to Rex come undone above him. "I didn't need _saving,"_ he chokes out, leaning hard into the heat of Rex's tongue on his pulse point.

"Uh-huh," Rex agrees, sounding incredibly amused. "I notice you didn't object to the rest of it."

Maul is in the middle of a response when Rex's fingers rub against the sensitive skin at the base of Maul's horns.

Maul's knees buckle at the sensation running up and down his spine. "Captain," he gasps, clutching at Rex's thighs. _"Ner alor'ad -"_

 _"Ner dar'jetii,"_ Rex says tenderly. "You like that?" He tugs on Maul's horns - Maul collapses to his knees with a shuddering keen. Zabrak horns are _sensitive,_ their nerves wired directly into the spine. It takes a deft hand to get a reaction like Maul's, but Rex is clever and Maul has always liked having his horns touched and stroked the way Rex is doing know, earning soft, bitten-off whimpers. "Yeah," Rex murmurs, smugness dripping from every word, "you _really_ like that."

Maul nods, incapable of speech - the way Rex is stroking his horns now is fucking _obscene,_ running the edge of his thumb along the bottom curve in slow, steady strokes, brushing his fingers along the ring of cartilage at the base. There's no one else, _no one,_ that Maul would trust to touch him like this, to press and pull with gentle firmness that made his whole body sway. It's a beautiful kind of helplessness that leaves Maul limp and eager to please and he _loves_ it.

Rex's mouth curls into a smirk. He catches Maul's chin in his free hand, pulling his face up until their eyes met. Force, Rex is _beautiful_ \- deep bronze skin gleaming in the orange light, pale scars standing out like lightning bolts against the flush of arousal spread over his chest, lips parted, honey-gold eyes dark and hooded. His voice is rough when he speaks. "Wanna show me how much you like it, _cyare?"_

 _"'Lek,"_ Maul pants. "Let me -"

Rex tugs him backwards, tsking, when Maul reaches for Rex's belt. "Maul..."

_"Please -"_

"Good," Rex breathes. "C'mon, _cyare._ Show me."

Maul's fingers fumble with Rex's belt. It falls away awkwardly, part of the kama still trapped under Rex's thighs. Next are the thigh plates (which he doesn't need to take off, not really, but he's not above being a little bit of a tease) and then the codpiece, revealing Rex's cock straining against his blacks, and finally, Maul pulls away even that. Rex is breathing heavily, fingers flexing against Maul's scalp.

If there's one thing Rex likes better than Maul's tattoos, it's Maul's _mouth._

Rex _groans_ when Maul licks a slow stripe up the underside of his cock. Another lick makes his his hips jerk; the _whine_ Rex lets out when Maul runs his tongue over the tip of his cock is absolutely beautiful. "Maul - _fuck -"_

Maul licks his lips, tasting Rex's precum on his tongue.

 _"Cyare,"_ Rex manages, then _yells_ when Maul gets his mouth around Rex's cock again.

Maul alternates between sucking and licking at Rex's cock, humming in approval at each noise he wrings out of Rex above him. It's not _hard_ \- Rex is both sensitive and prone to being noisy and it's _glorious,_ knowing that Maul himself is responsible for those sounds. Moans, whines, panting - _fuck, Maul_ -

 _"Cyare,"_ Rex repeats, tugging Maul closer. "Sofucking _good, fuck -"_ Maul groans as Rex pushes him all the way down Rex's cock, only stopping when Maul starts to gag on the length of him. "Okay?" Rex asks softly, fingers stilling on Maul's horns.

Maul's response is a garbled mess of syllables, between the assenting _keep going_ and the indignant _don't_ _stop_ and the dizzy, blissful pleasure of Rex treating him like he's something precious. Rex doesn't know what to make of it, apparently, and starts to pull away before Maul collects himself enough to snap out a quick hand signal.

Rex relaxes immediately, scraping his fingernails lightly against Maul's scalp. "There you are," he murmurs. _"Look_ at you, Gods, you're beautiful - _fuck -"_ He trails off into cursing as Maul sucks lightly at the tip of his cock, slowly, carefully taking him deeper and deeper and _deeper_ until Rex is gripping desperately at Maul's horns, sending jolts of _pleasurepain_ rushing up and down Maul's spine, reduced to incoherently except for _Maul_ and _fuck_.

This is the closest his Captain will ever get to begging; it's the hottest thing Maul has ever heard.

He lets go of Rex's thighs, leaving behind red handprints and the promise of bruises, and braces his hands on the table. After a moment of settling his weight, he tilts his gaze up to meet Rex's and _stills._

Rex's eyes go wide - he's _wrecked,_ beautifully so, pupils blown so wide they've almost swallowed the brown. His hips hitch carefully, gently, like he's not sure if Maul really means -

But he does. Maul lets Rex fuck his mouth with increasingly ragged thrusts, eyelids fluttering at the increasingly desperate noises from above him. He'll deny it until his dying day, but he likes this, _loves_ this, loves the feeling of being able to _let go_ and give control over to his Captain, his _Rex._

(Loves to be _useful_ and _precious_ and _wanted -)_

"So fucking gorgeous," Rex gasps, moaning when Maul shifts his tongue to drag across a particularly sensitive spot. _"Fuck,_ Maul, Maul - _Maul -"_

Maul groans as Rex comes down his throat.

He swallows what he can and cleans up the rest with careful laps of his tongue, gentling his efforts when Rex grunts from the overstimulation. His personal philosophy is that there's no point in putting off cleanup when you can do it _now,_ before it dries and turns into a mess or _stains_ something. Besides, Rex seems to like it, so there's really no downside.

Rex strokes at Maul's scalp clumsily, still breathing hard from his climax. The fingers fall away as Maul rises to his feet, licking his lips.

"I trust that was satisfactory repayment?" Maul rumbles, pressing a hand to Rex's cheek.

Rex huffs a soft laugh, leaning into the touch. "More than."

 _"Ner alor'ad,"_ Maul whispers, kissing him.

He feels Rex smile. _"Ner dar'jetii."_


End file.
